


the jersey you held up (a jersey that didn't belong to you)

by starlorde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, but they're dumb together, implied bastian schweinsteiger/lukas podolski, just a little thing, they are so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/starlorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario was called to an small interview in a talk show, just to talk about the world cup, his transference to Bayern, and to talk about why he held up a jersey that didn’t belong to him from someone who is injured and isn’t there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the jersey you held up (a jersey that didn't belong to you)

‘’Yeah Mario… Hi! It’s me, Marco. As you can see I’m in Dortmund, your old club. I wish you much fun at the audi star talk. See you.’’ He said in the video on a screen in front of Mario, on the talk show. The audience applauded. Marco put a lot of emphasis on the words ‘’your old club.’’ Mario felt dead inside. Mario was called to an small interview on a talk show, just to talk about the world cup, his transference to Bayern, and to talk about why he held up a jersey that didn’t belong to him from someone who is injured and isn’t there. When Mario held up Marco’s jersey on the world cup’s final he didn’t think twice. He did it because that was the right thing to do. Marco is part of the team, he belongs to the team _he belongs to Mario_.

Mario feels sad every time he thinks about what he left behind, what he left in Dortmund, _who_ he left in Dortmund. And Marco knows it. Marco knows that he feels sad and guilty and that’s why he said ‘’ _your old club_.’’ Marco knows every damn thing about him. _The club gave you everything, I gave you everything, and you just_ _left the club and you left me for Bayern munich._ He probably would say these things if he could.

And he was so right. Mario knows it. but things have to keep going. Life unfortunately can't stop. And that’s why after the interview, he took his phone and called Marco. Marco answered on the second calling. ‘’Hi Mario’’ he sighed ‘’your old club….’’ Mario was actually afraid of the answer he probably would got. ‘’Why did you say that?’’

Marco was holding a picture of him and Mario together, both using black and yellow. He always looks to that picture when he is sad or when he is missing Mario, or just when he have nothing to do. He just looks and thinks about things like Mario’s smile, Mario’s eyes, Mario’s beautiful eyelash, Mario’s everything. It's reassuring. ‘’because it’s true.’’ He finally said. ‘’And you have to remember this. Mario you have to remember that you left Dortmund, your old club, and you left me, who belongs to you.’’ He was almost crying when he said the words but then he remembered. ‘’Just like I have to remember that you held my jersey when you had a trophy to hold instead .’’

Marco didn't actually watch the world cup’s final. He was happy for the team, but he was sad for himself, and angry. This could be he, but it didn't. When he saw that Mario held his jersey he could not believe. Why someone would hold a jersey of an injured footballer in the world cup? But then he remember he is Mario, he would do anything for who he loves. Anything but stay. Then, everything was fine, everything was ok. But Mario is still not here. He is shining at Bayern munich, and that's okay, expect the fact that is Bayern munich, and Marco is not there with him.

Maybe if Marco had been more persistent, maybe if Marco had told the things he really wanted to say, like _‘’hey you can’t go because guess what? I love you and I’m going to cry if you leave me.’’_ But he didn't say it. he did not say pretty much anything that he wanted. He tried make him stay, he tried show him the things, but it was not enough. He wish he and Mario could be as Basti and Poldi are. Simple. But things are not that simple. Mario actually wanted to leave.

‘’ _If you ever need someone to just love you… If you ever need someone to simply adore you I will be there’_ ’ Marco wanted to say to Mario when he was leaving, but he could only say ‘’ _see you._ ’’

His words were felt like a hammer hitting Mario. He remembered all the conversations he had with Marco, all the jokes they did, the hugs, all the games they won together, that thing they did with their shoulders every time he or Marco make a goal with the assistance of one of them. There wasn't that thing with the shoulders anymore, there is nothing now. Marco will never forget that time when Mario held up his jersey on the world cup final. And he won’t forget that Mario left him for Bayern munich. Because nobody forgets these things.

‘’Marco I… I don’t know what to say’’ he didn’t know what to say because there was nothing to say. One day Marco woke up and Mario told him he was leaving, and that is it. ‘’I wish I could say that I am coming back, but I’m not, things don’t work like that.’’ Marco was thinking if there are a cure for this pain. But he didn’t know what was that pain. It hurts like an injure. _Maybe I should had something to eat_. ‘’that’s okay Mario.’’ his voice was weak, almost like a whisper. Mario had sended a picture of him holding Marco’s jersey in the world cup final. He didn't know why actually, he just think it was nice. _And because Marco has to have a picture of me in his house, so he can remember me._

As if Marco could forget.

‘’I know I’m wrong, I know marco, I’m so sorry for leaving you…’’ he stammered at the word ‘ _’you’_ ’ ‘’and I know we will never be the same again, I know it.’’ he got tears in his cheeks rolling faster than a rocket ship. ‘’but I wish….maybe we could try, right?’’ Marco was crying too, but he was not really that sad right now. He was crying happiness, because Mario said ‘’I’m sorry for leaving you’’ and Marco knows what it means. Marco knows Mario very well. And that’s why he smiled when, a couple of days after the world cup, he received a small packed. From munich.

It was a picture of Mario holding his jersey in the world cup final.

‘’I think we definitely should try’’ Marco was holding the picture that Mario sent to him. He was touching the picture as if it is so important. And he was still crying in happiness because they really should try, because they can try. And he did know that Mario was crying in happiness too. ‘’And, hey Sunny, remember that time when you messed up my hair? Well, now I’m messing with your.’’


End file.
